The Neutron Proposal
by samuraistar
Summary: Part 1 of a 3parter: How do you ask your lifelong rival to marry you? What happens if one of your enemies finds out? Takes place at the age of 18. Rated just in case.No swears, just gunshots!
1. The Ring and The Sun

Helloooooooo, fellow J/C authors! This story will be the first part of a 3-parter, mostly about Jimmy and Cindy! This one is a little more serious than the others I've done, but I hope y'all will like it.

Dedicated to **quietthinker**.

WARNING: FOR THE MOST PART, THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY FLUFFY. IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE STOMACH FOR CUTESY PROPOSALS, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW. Please don't, though; there's action, too! Read and review, please! And enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Ring and The Sun**

He was in the lab again, working on something special. Today was Cindy's 18th, and he was taking her out tonight.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me._

They'd grown a lot since 5th grade, he remembered. His fudgy hair was now much shorter (it was smaller, anyway) and her ponytails were considerably smaller. Plus, they'd been together since they were 11. Jimmy smiled as he thought of all the years he'd spent competing with her, up till the day they finally hooked up.

_You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

Now he was ready to take the big leap of faith, to see if she truly loved him as much as he loved her.

Jimmy carefully put the heart shaped-cut diamond on the platinum band...Perfect.

That done, he quickly got a mini laser and set it to a fine point in soft fancy writing style. He picked up the ring and carefully engraved underneath the top, _Forever Mine._ (I would have done "J+C Forever," but it was already taken. Didn't want to be a copy cat.) On the direct opposite side, still underneath (like, across from the under-top), he thinned the laser point and engraved his Neutron icon. There; it was ready. Pleased with his unusually romantic craftsmanship, Jimmy put the ring in a dark green velvet ring box (to match her eyes, like Libby would say). Jimmy held the open box up and smiled.

"She'll freak when she sees it," he said to Goddard, "Won't she, boy?"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard agreed, wagging his tail. Jimmy chuckled and petted his head. Then he sighed and sat at his keyboard. He'd adjusted the chair over the years to fit him as he grew. He looked at the ring in the box again. He looked around his lab, knowing he'd have to repeal the "No Girls" rule...Not that Cindy and Libby ever obeyed it anyway, but hey–what can you do?

_I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me, too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

It was time to pick Cindy up. They'd have dinner somewhere nice, go to Retroland, and walk in the park. It was the latter that he planned to pop the question to her.

"Wish me luck, boy!" Jimmy said as he gave Goddard a farewell pat. He ran out of the lab with a blue light jacket and got the hovercar, also modified for growing bodies. He stood under Cindy's window.

_I've waited all my life  
to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true_

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" he called, "Let down your hair!" Cindy stuck her head out with a sarcastic look.

"I'll use the door, thank you," she said. She closed the window and pulled on her green hooded light jacket with the zipper in the front. She put on the silver chained necklace with the teardrop cage-looking charm (like, it's these tiny silver, really thin bars in a teardrop shape), encasing her pearl. She quickly spritzed some jasmine hair scent over her head and examined herself. Let's see: Hardwood flip flops with green stringed flowers on top, knee-length khaki skirt, long-sleeved shirt in her usual pattern, (like her halter: same pattern with sleeves) lip gloss, hair up. Perfect! Cindy skipped downstairs, said bye to her mom, opened the door, and ran into a spin-hug from Jimmy.

_So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true._

"Whadja get me, whadja get me?" she asked when they stopped.

"Nice to see you, too," he smirked before he kissed her. Cindy was surprised; that kiss was _particularly_ passionate.

"Whoa," she said, "What happened to _you_?"

"Nothing," he smiled and took her hand. They took off in the hovercar. They had dinner and went to Retroland. Using his mathematical hand-eye coordination, Jimmy tried to win Cindy a prize, but she won herself (she always had a better arm) and picked a plush doll of Sandy Cheeks, the squirrel from Spongebob Squarepants ("Because she can do karate," she said). Then they went to the park. Jimmy looked at his watch. It was nearly sunset.

"Quick!" he said, "To the fountain!" Snapping out of her "what a great birthday this is" train of thought, Cindy let Jimmy almost drag her to the fountain.

_You don't know  
what you do  
every time you walk into the room_

"You don't see this very often," Jimmy said, "but look." He pointed opposite the setting sun, "There's a moment sometimes when the sun and moon are at the exact same level." Cindy looked at the sky and gasped. He was right! In the ocean of orange and red, (and a bit of lavender) the moon's soft paleness was brightened. It looked purer than snow. It gave her an autumn chill.

_I'm afraid to move_

"Now look at the water," Jimmy pointed at the fountain. Cindy was humbled: Little jewels of sun-and-moonlight combined fell through the air into its little pool. Separated for a split second only, the shards of light cascaded in unity and reflected in the stone bottom of the fountain. Cindy was speechless; she'd never seen anything remotely so beautiful.

_I'm weak  
It's true_

"It's beautiful!" she whispered in awe. Jimmy nodded and placed his hand across her shoulders. It took a couple of nanoseconds to find himself, having also been captivated in Mother Nature's rare gift.

_I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me, too?_

"That was your first birthday present," he said. She turned her head to see the light brightening his soft, melt-capable eyes, not seeing the same beauty sharpening her own piercing emeralds.

"_First_?" she repeated. He nodded.

_Do you even know you met me?_

"This is your other one," he said as he withdrew the small green ring box and handed it to her. Cindy's throat constricted due to her heart leaping straight up into it! She opened the box and saw the heart-shaped diamond immersed in light, throwing its pieces of reflection all over the box. Cindy's eyes popped open; she whipped her head up and said, "You're about to _ask_ me something, aren't you?"

"You bet your gorgeous little head I am," he grinned and held her shoulders. As they drowned in each other's gaze, Jimmy dished out the monologue.

_I've waited all my life  
to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true._

"Cindy," he said, "I've loved you since we were eleven years old, even when we fought. I've known you our whole lives, and loved you for seven of them. We went through the stupidest and most dangerous things together over those seven years, and it's taught me one thing: That I can't nor **want** to be with any girl in the universe but you. No other girl would have gone through what you went through with me. I know we basically hated each other back then, but I came back for more every day. I was so happy when we finally got together...Come to think of it, so was the rest of the town. But I was happier than any guy on earth. You were my greatest challenge, my favorite puzzle, and I couldn't be more grateful for it, because you made me want to be a better person. No one else could do that, Cindy–**_no_** one." He took her left hand and got on his right knee as he continued.

_So I will not hide.  
It's time to try  
anything to be with you._

"Now I'm ready to take the next step. I'm ready to jump into the future with you and grab life by the throat. I don't know what's ahead of us, and I don't care. All I need will be mine as long as _you_ are mine; and the devil take the rest."

_All my life I've waited  
This is true._

Cindy was sure she was dreaming. This was too good to be true! The boy (now a man) she loved was on one knee professing his love for her in an unusually well thought-out monologue, and she had a ring in her hand! She stared at the amazing genius, her eyes glossing. She smiled.

"You're prepared to deal with me for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"First of all," he answered, "It's not the rest of my life. I'm prepared to be with you forever. Second, I wouldn't be monologuing on one knee if I wasn't."

'_Oh, he's good,'_ Cindy thought.

_I know when I go,  
I'll be on my way to you_

"And you're sure it's me?" she said softly.

"Beyond doubt, Cindy," Jimmy's eyes softened, "You're the only woman I'm even _capable_ of loving. Nothing you've done back then or will do could make me happier than giving me the honor of calling you my wife. Please, Cindy: Will you marry me?" (Well, he did say please!)

_The way that's true_

That did it.

Cindy's tears flowed freely as she grinned at the ring, then back at him. Her answer came in an outburst of joy.

"You bet your gorgeous head I will!" she cried as she fell to his level and threw herself in his arms.

_I've waited all my life  
to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true_

There are few times when a man's heart breaks from such an overflow of joy. James Isaac Neutron was now such a man.

_So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
anything to be with you._

With his hand behind her head, Jimmy kissed Cindy with the overwhelming love her mere consent had inflicted on him.

_All my life I've waited!  
This is true._

Finally, their tears dry, they stood up. Jimmy took the ring out of the box and showed her the engraving.

"And look," he slipped it on her finger, "When you wear it, a faint trace of my icon appears on your hand. It shows up better in the dark, but it's still there if you look close enough." Sure enough, Cindy saw the Neutron symbol like a fading tan line on _both_ sides of her hand. Jimmy closed it in both of his.

"This way, if we're ever apart," he said, "I'm still part of you." Cindy touched his face.

"Jimmy," she stated sincerely, "You've _always_ been a part of me. I'll call myself blessed to be your bride."

"Cindy Neutron," he mused, "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too," she giggled, "and so will Libby."

"And my parents," he said.

"And Ms. Fowl."

"And the guys."

They walked to the hovercar, continuing the list until they got to Cindy's house. By now, twilight had begun to fall. Jimmy walked Cindy to her porch and they shared a long, deep kiss good night. They pulled their heads back, but weren't ready to leave just yet.

They stood hugging, lost in a wave of emotion such as they never dreamed of.

"I love you, Jimmy," she barely whispered, "so much."

"I love you, too," he said quietly before he kissed her again, "Happy birthday." She went inside and he took the hovercar home.

In her warm house, Cindy hung her jacket on the peg to her left, leaned against the door, and held her left hand to herself.

Her mother (whose name, by the way, is SASHA!) was on the couch with her reading glasses on, looking over the top of _Pre-Empty Nest Syndrome for Morons_ as Cindy had entered.

"Well?" Sasha smiled, "How was it?"

"Like a dream," her daughter said, "Only it was real."

"So?" said her mom, still smiling, "What did he give you for your birthday?"

Cindy, still holding her hand against her chest, walked to her mother and moved her right hand. Sasha lost her breath.

"Not much," Cindy answered humbly, "Just his love, himself, and forever." Sasha leapt up and grabbed Cindy's hand, ogling the ring.

"_Cindy!"_ she gapsed, "He didn't!" Cindy smiled.

"He did," she said, "Jimmy proposed." Sasha looked as though she'd gone completely numb. She fell to her knees.

"Mom?" Cindy moved to her side. Then Sasha threw up her hands and proclaimed, "THANK YOU, POWERS OF THE HEAVENLY HOST! **THANK** YOU!"

"Uh," Cindy was weirded out, "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Are you _mad_?" Sasha stood up, "I'm re_lieved_! I've waited seven years for this to happen, along with every other person in town! Finally, no more talk of what a big-brained show-offy jerk Neutron is! YES!"

"Nope!" Cindy folded her arms and grinned maliciously, "Instead, you'll hear me babble of how wonderful, intelligent, and gorgeous he is! (She pecked her on the cheek) Night, Mom!" And she skipped upstairs, singing "_Goin' to the chapel and we're–gonna get married..._" As Sasha realized what Cindy had just said, she fell to her knees again and yelled, "NOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Review:**

IT'S TRUE! HER MOTHER'S NAME REALLY IS SASHA! Watch the ending credits of the episode "Maximum Hugh," and you'll see the name "Sasha Vortex!"

References: The sun and moon thing I got from the book "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks. I hope y'all liked the poetic touch there! I liked it!

Oh, before I forget: I didn't realize until way after I wrote this, but Jimmy's icon on Cindy's hand is just like the guy on Titan A.E.! How funny is that?

As I said, this story is Part 1 of a 3-part trilogy. There won't be as much humor in this as I'd usually do, but I couldn't help that, so I apologize in advance for any almost non-humor in the story. I'm handwriting the second story right now as I post this story, and I think it's going to come out really great (I **hope** it will).

As y'all have hopefully guessed, they're obviously 18, old enough to get married.

ATTENTION, ALEX FANS: I changed Alex's last name from Rogers to Turner. I actually knew a girl with that name in high school, even though I didn't know her that well. Believe me, my Alex is WAY different than her. In truth, I gave her the name Alex after this one scientist in the "Ceres" manga named Alec. But he was a guy. Anyway, Alex is going to have a major role in the last, oh...three chapters or so.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie if you do...


	2. Word Gets Around

O.O! Whoa! RR, did you actually _cry_? I didn't want to make you cry! I just wanted to melt your heart! Which I probably did, but I'm glad you liked it so much! Kudos!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed that sappy proposal. Correction, though: When I said "Part One," I meant the whole fic is Part one of a 3-part story, 'kay? Now that we've got that established, we'll have another cutesy love song and the reaction of Jimmy and Cindy's friends and family! And they get at least ONE thing taken care of on their wedding plan. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Word Gets Around**

The next day, Cindy was lying on Libby's bed with her head off the side.

_Such a feeling's comin' over me._

_There is wonder in most everything I see._

"Okay, girl," Libby eyed her with her famous eye of suspicion, "What's with the goofy grin?" Libby was sitting next to Cindy, who was still hanging her head backwards off the bed in la-la land.

_Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes, And I–_

_won't be surprised it if it's a dream._

"I went out with him last night," she replied, "We ate, we played at Retroland...(sigh)...Then we went to the park. He showed me the most gorgeous sunset/moon rise, and it sparkled in the fountain water."

_Everything I want the world to be_

_is now coming true, especially for me._

"And?" Libby pressed, excited, "What'd he give you?" Cindy held up her left hand, and Libby screamed!

"NO WAY!" she squealed, holding Cindy's hand, "HE DIDN'T"--

"Yep," Cindy nodded.

"AND YOU"--

"That's right."

"So you two are"--

"You betcha."

Libby pulled Cindy up and embraced her.

_And the reason is clear_

_It's because you are here_

"Cindy, this is so wonderful!" she yelled, then jumped up and sang, "Halleluia, brother! Halleluia, brother!"

_You're the nearest thing to heaven that I see._

"At least you're taking it less weirdly than my mom," Cindy said, "Last night, she praised every ancient deity from Zeus to Osiris to Sheba." Libby grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" she bubbled, "We've gotta call the guys and go see Jimmy!"

_I'm on the top of the world,_

_looking down on creation,_

_and the only explanation I can find_

_is the love that I've found _

_ever since you've been around._

_Your love's put me at the top of the world._

Meanwhile, Jimmy sat down at breakfast with his parents. Hugh and Judy had been out by the time Jimmy had gotten home, so they didn't know yet.

_Something in the wind has learned my name_

_And it's telling me that things are not the same._

"Oh, Jimmy!" Judy said, "How was your date with Cindy yesterday?" Jimmy grinned.

"It was unbelievable," he said, "We had dinner, played some games at Retroland, and went to the park."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear!" Judy sighed.

_In the leaves of the trees, and the touch of the breeze,_

_there's a pleasing sense of happiness for me._

"And it was at the park that," Jimmy said the next sentence quickly, "I-asked-Cindy-to-marry-me-She-said-yes-Bye!" Judy grabbed her son's arm before he could get away.

_There is only one wish on my mind:_

_When this day is through, I hope that I will find_

"And she said yes?" she asked. Jimmy nodded. Judy threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss every square inch of his head. Hugh was shocked in a good way.

"Holy Toledo!" he said, "I need oxygen!"

_That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me_

_All I need will be mine if you are here._

"What a coincidence!" Jimmy groaned under his mother's grip, "So do I!"

_I'm on the top of the world,_

_looking down on creation,_

_and the only explanation I can find_

_is the love that I've found _

_ever since you've been around._

_Your love's put me at the top of the world._

"Sorry!" she released him. They heard a knock on the kitchen door. Judy opened it and saw Libby with Cindy in tow and flanked by Carl, Sheen, and Alex.

_(Repeat chorus)_

"_Is Jimmy home?"_ Libby sparkled. Judy smiled as Jimmy appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Lib"– he started to say before having his rib cage nearly crushed by her deadly hug, _"–by!"_ he strained, "I trust you took the news well?"

"Sweetie," Judy asked Libby, "Could you let Jimmy go? You're kind of puncturing his lungs."

"Sorry!" she dropped him and Carl picked him back up.

"We came over as soon as Libby called!" Carl said, "Congratulations, Jimmy!"

"We're so happy for you!" Alex hugged him more gently.

"Yeah, Jimmy, you old codger!" Sheen slapped his back, "_Mozeltov_!"

"Thanks, you guys," Jimmy smiled, "but she's the one who said yes!"

"Oh, Cindy!" Judy tearfully went and hugged her, "I just can't believe you'll be joining our family!"

It didn't take long for the good news to spread through town. Everyone had a different reaction.

"Neutron's hitching up with Vortex?" Sam panicked, "HIT THE DECK, yeah!"

"Sweet muffins, it's about TIME!" Ms. Fowl squawked, "I thought he'd NEVER propose! (squawk!)"

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Principal Willoughby was acting like a cheerleader, "The two brightest stars in the academic universe are uniting for eternity!"

"That's 50 bucks, Butch," Nick said, "I _told_ you Neutron would crack first!"

And so on.

So it wasn't long before everyone in town knew (everyone that mattered, anyway).

At Cindy's house, Jimmy and Cindy made lists of family invitations at the table. Sasha had made sure Cindy didn't forget anyone, as Judy had done to Jimmy.

"Okay," Cindy said as she sealed the last envelope, "That's all of mine: Aunt Susie, Grandma Yetta, cousin Barney, some relative I've never met named Joyce..."

"Mine are done, too," Jimmy stacked his in a neat pile, "Granny Neutron, Great-Aunt Amanda, Cousins Gomer and Annabelle, Aunt Kari, Uncle Mary..." Cindy looked at him with a freaked out "huh?" expression.

"Don't ask," he said, "**I** don't even know."

"Here," she said, "I'll mail these out while you work on the friends' list." She gave him a quick kiss, and Goddard trotted out after her.

"Er," she said, "Do you mind if Goddard comes? He looks like he wants to."

"I don't mind," he said, "He needs some exercise."

Cindy and Goddard went to the street mailbox downtown.

"So what's the deal, Goddard?" she asked as she dropped in the invitations, "Trying to get used to me?" Goddard whined and licked her cheek.

"Aw, I'm kinda fond of you too, Goddard," she knelt and petted him, "Humphrey's my mom's dog, anyway."

"Bark!" he wagged his tail.

"Let's go, boy," she said, "Whoa. I'll get to call you 'boy' now! Cool!"

After they took care of the friends list, Jimmy and Cindy met up with the others in the park to talk, blissfully unaware that they were being watched. From the shadows of the trees, a figure rolled pinball-sized tear gas bombs under their bench. The young adults coughed and choked and teared up. Before losing consciousness, Alex saw the perpetrator's face through the mist and fainted. Jimmy and Cindy had been holding hands, so Jimmy felt Cindy being yanked from him.

"CINDY!" he panicked, "Where..."

(Clunk)

**Author's Review:**

DON'T PANIC! I know I just tortured y'all with a cliffhanger, but hey: It's a long enough chapter, don't you think? Review, please!


	3. Rising Conflict

Oh, it's so much fun to get reviews! Kudos to y'all! Here's chapter 3, and the introduction of Libby's little brother. I think you'll like him; I know _I_ do! Okay: (cracks knuckles) Here we go!

Author's Note: If you're going to continue reading this story, you'd better get comfy and have LOTS of time, 'cause these chapters are kinda long.

**Chapter 3: Rising Conflict**

"...by."

His small voice reached out for her.

"_Libby._"

The grown Egyptian stirred.

"Libby, wake up!" he called. She moaned and opened her eyes. The sun blinded her where his shadow didn't cover her.

"Oh," she groaned, "Jamal? What happened?" She met her little brother's brown eyes full of concern and sat up. She and the others were still in the park, and the others also stirred awake. Jimmy frantically looked around. Cindy was gone!

"A lady came while you were all asleep, Libby," the seven-year-old told her, "She told me to give this to you guys." He held out a DVD in a thin CD case. Libby took it and gave it to Jimmy.

"Did you ask where she was going?" Libby gently grabbed the child.

"I asked her," he said, "but she wouldn't tell me. All she said was that Jimmy would figure it out, and then she got pulled up into a helicopter."

"She must've taken Cindy!" exclaimed Alex the genius.

"Sound familiar, anyone?" Jimmy asked with underlying anger. All but Alex nodded grimly.

"Come on!" he shouted, "To the lab!"

"Come with us, Jamal," Libby took his hand, "You've witnessed a kidnaping, so you need to stay with us."

"I don't get it!" he complained, "What's witness? What's kidnaping?" As the hovercar sped off, Libby held Jamal on her lap.

"Kidnaping," she explained, "means that lady took Cindy without asking permission. It's a very bad thing to do, and you can get in a whole lot of trouble for it. Witnessing means _you_ saw it happen, Jamal, so the lady might try to hurt you."

"No!" Jamal got scared and clung to her bodice, "Don't let the lady hurt me, Libby!"

"Don't sweat it, bro," Libby held him, "As long as you stay with me or Sheen or Carl or Jimmy or Alex or Goddard, _no_ one's going to hurt you."

"What about Cindy?" he looked in her face, "Will the bad lady hurt her? What's gonna happen to her?" Libby looked at Alex, and Alex looked at Jimmy. Alex smiled at Jamal and tok his hand.

"Jimmy's going to find her, Jamal," she assured him as they landed, "And we're helping him. As long as we get Cindy back _safe_, nothing's going to happen."

Gee, and you thought she was a genius.

In the lab, Jimmy popped in the DVD and everyone crowded around his computer chair. Libby held Jamal so he could see, and because he was scared.

Beautiful Gorgeous appeared on the screen. By some miracle, the only "sign of the times" for her was a white spot at her temples. It was actually really nice for an age sign. Other than that, she was in the same look she'd always had. Alex remembered now!

'_That's her!'_ she thought, _'That's the face I saw before I passed out!'_

"Hello, Jimmy," said Beautiful Gorgeous, "Long time, no plot. If you're watching this, then our little messenger was successful." Jamal clutched onto Libby's neck and whimpered. Alex rubbed his back. Jimmy growled at the monitor. Beautiful Gorgeous walked to the right and continued.

"Let me be the first to say congratulations on your engagement to your sweetheart after all these years. Even _I_ was getting tired of your bickering. I was so happy for you two, I decided to bring her over." The camera stopped as she knelt next to Cindy. She was lying on her stomach facing the camera with duct tape on her mouth and around her wrists, crossed behind her. She was lying on an almost flat mattress with her head on a pillow. Beautiful Gorgeous pulled her up by her arms and faced the camera.

"See, Jimmy?" she said holding Cindy's chin, "I'm just having some girl talk with your beautiful bride here. (Then, in a patronizing, talking-to-a-baby voice:) There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Jimmy heard Cindy growl loudly and knew that if she hadn't had her mouth taped, Cindy would have bitten her. He chuckled at the thought, in spite of himself. He was also relieved to see that Cindy was more irritated than scared (why should she be? They've been through this before!). Beautiful Gorgeous must've read his mind, because she dropped the act and shoved Cindy back on her little cot.

"Neither of you appear to realize the magnitude of the case here," she glowered into the camera and lowered her voice dangerously, "So let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourselves." She whipped out a gun and held it up all cool-style next to her own head. _Now_ Cindy was worried!

"You're not kids anymore, Jimmy," she said seriously, "From now on, we're gonna _act_ like adults. I'm gonna teach your little soulmate to dance, and you're gonna drop by for a lesson. Bring your little friends; I don't care. I'll just pick them off one–by–one." She pointed her gun at the camera.

"You're playing with big kid toys now." (BANG!)

The camera fuzzed out. No one moved or spoke. Jamal's breathing was frightened.

"Is she gone?" he whispered.

"Yes, Jamal," Libby put him down, "For now."

"Well, James?" Alex touched his shoulder behind him, "What's the plan?" Jimmy looked up at the young woman he'd come to call his "sister" and his friends, then at the little Jamal by his side. He smiled.

"First off," he lifted the child to his lap, "We leave our little witness with protection."

**Author's Review**:

Well? How was that? As you can see, Beautiful Gorgeous ain't screwing around this time! Yikes! Don't worry; no one dies (yet). BUT DON'T PANIC! Oh, and the whole "dance lesson" thing isn't literal, in case y'all didn't get it. I know you're not stupid, but I realized some people might be going "Huh?" so I'll translate: There's gonna be a shoot-out next chapter, and some humor.


	4. Let's Dance

OH my gosh, y'all. I am SO sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school, family, enjoying my favorite autumn season, etc. But I'm back with an update, so I hope you're ready for it! Oh, and let me know what you think of Jamal, 'kay?

"_Aliens from outer space are sleeping in my car."- Weird Al Yankovic, Midnight Star_

**Chapter 4: Let's Dance**

BANG! Beautiful Gorgeous had shot the camera. She turned to Cindy.

"By the time your friends wake up," she said, squatting by her, "They'll have gotten my message." Cindy eyed her with the utmost contempt, as did she.

"Looks like you've got something you want to say to me," said BG, "_Fine_!" She tore the duct tape off Cindy's mouth.

"OUCH!" was the first thing she said, then "You'd better beLIEVE I've got something to say! First off, how did you find out about Jimmy and me?"

"How did I _not_?" the spy answered cynically, "_Everyone_ in town knows about you two. It didn't take a brain-dead monkey to find out. You're preordained, for heaven's sake."

Cindy couldn't help but blush to think she and Jimmy were preordained. Then she went back to scowling.

"And another thing," she said, "Why are you doing this...again?" (Again meaning plotting against Jimmy.)

"After all the times that boy's defeated me," BG glared, "do you think I'll stand by and let him be happy?"

Cindy stared at her, searching her mind for what he could have done to her (recently) that was so...

'_Hold on a second,'_ she thought.

That was when she remembered with a gleefully amused smile on her face.

'_The League of Villains! Of coruse!'_

"This is about you and the _Junkman_, isn't it?" she giggled. BG stood and turned away.

"I'D NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" she ranted, "WHEN THAT (profanity deleted) LOVE POTION WORE OFF, MY FATHER TOLD ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED! OH, IT BURNS!" Then she shot the wall to scare Cindy out of her fit of laughter; it worked. The child shut her mouth abruptly.

"Then I figured," the woman continued, "since Jimmy ruined _my_ wedding, (she knelt by her again) I'll make sure he never even **has** one."

"Your wedding wasn't _even_ one," Cindy leveled with her, "It was a sham. You were never going to marry Jet. You just wanted to do him in, _and_ Jimmy. You're nothing but a mud spot on marriage, BG. Why else would you be out to destroy mine before it's even started?"

"It's not you I'm after, child," BG said, "I don't care about you. All I know about you is you're the most important person to him, the one that completes him, his better half." (You know, this would sound much nicer if it wasn't her saying it.)

"So you're gonna _break_ him in half, is that it?" Cindy jumped ahead of her thoughts, "You'll keep me alive just long enough to waste me in front of him?"

"Bad luck for you, little one," BG stood and pointed her gun at Cindy, "for falling in love with a genius."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O!

"Commander Baker," Jimmy said to the monitor, "this is Agent Neutron calling. Do you read, Commander?"

"Roger, Agent Neutron," Commander Baker appeared onscreen with a ninja sneaking up on him, "Excuse me–AIYA!" Battle-crying like Xena the Warrior Princess, he back-punched the ninja and drop-kicked another, falling off-screen. The kids (they're 18, but we'll call them kids anyway) winced as they heard punching, blows landing, bones cracking, and ninjas screaming. Libby covered Jamal's ears. Then Baker popped back up.

"Sorry about that," he casually said, "North Korean terrorists: You can't get rid of 'em! Now, then: You were saying?"

"Er," Jimmy said, "Right. Listen, Commander. We have a situation: Beautiful Gorgeous has kidnaped my fiancee, and we need"--

"Hold it," Baker held up his hand and kicked a ninja behind him in the groin without turning around, "You're engaged?"

"Yes?" Jimmy answered.

"_Hey, everybody!_" Baker called the other agents, "_Agent Neutron's hopping on the Matrimony Pony!_" In the blink of an eye, a small crowd of spies and agents were at the screen.

"Who's the lucky girl, Neutron?" asked one.

"She's not so lucky right now," he muttered to himself, then told him, "Cindy Vortex."

After a moment of stunned silence, there was an outburst of tears of joy, people hugging, and some on their knees, crying, "THANK YOU, HEAVEN!"

"_COMMANDER!"_ Jimmy exploded, _"WHAT PART OF 'KIDNAPED' DID NOT REGISTER TO YOUR CEREBRAL CORTEX?"_

"Sorry, Neutron," Baker composed himself, "Anyway, all right. We're here to help. What do you need?"

"A chopper," Jimmy said, "And a fast one with a good pilot."

"I'll do better than that," Baker said, "You'll get our best on both parts. Is that it?"

"Yes, sir," Jimmy smiled, "because I've got my own little crew right here."

"Roger that, Neutron," Baker nodded, "We'll send the helicopter right over." And the transmission ended.

10 seconds later, (come on! They're top spies!)the helicopter landed in Jimmy's yard. Before they left the lab, Libby reminded her brother, "Now remember, Jamal, you are to stay here in the lab with Goddard. He's a smart dog; he'll take care of you. If you're thirsty, Jimmy has Purple Flurp in his fridge, and Goddard can help you with snacks, games, whatever. You're not to be more than 5 feet from him, you understand me?"

"Yes, Libby," he answered, crestfallen. He'd wanted to help, too. Libby lifted his chin and made him look at her.

"Promise?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Promise," he echoed, "But what if you get hurt?"

"I won't get hurt, bro!" Libby assured him, "I'll be fine!"

"Promise?" he held up his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," she linked her pinky with his and kissed his head. She stood up.

"I'm ready, Jimmy," she said.

"Good," he said, "Let's go."

Jamal stood by Goddard as they trooped out. Alex was last, but Jamal called her.

"Doctor Alex?" he called her by her future profession. (I know she's young for it, but she _is_ a genius.)

"What is it?" she asked sweetly. He ran to her, and she knelt by him.

"Will you pinky promise to watch out for Libby and fix her all better if she gets hurt?" he held his tiny finger up again.

"You bet," she smiled, hugged him, and ran out. Jamal and Goddard were alone in the lab. They looked at each other.

"So..." Jamal said, "You got Monopoly?"

"Bark! Bark!"

**Author's Review:**

Well...I liked it! I think Jamal's cute! Don't worry; they've got whatever non-lethal weapons Jimmy has lying around the lab. DON'T PANIC! Beautiful Gorgeous isn't done with Cindy quite yet. She's not gonna kill her, so calm down, all right? See you next chapter! REVIEW, I IMPLORE YOU!


	5. Brace For Impact

Hee, hee! I totally agree, RR! ACRONYMS FOREVER! WHOOT! WHOOT! High five! Erm...anyway, I hope all my readers are enjoying this so far. I know _I_ am! As you can see, I like to include songs sometimes in my chapters, and you might only know this if any of you have ever watched _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. _Sound good? Thought so! Read, review, enjoy, and DON'T FREAK OUT. (One more thing: We're going to jump quickly into the action, so buckle up!) (And: In case y'all don't know, Cindy and BG are in a helicopter. Just avoiding confusion here.)

"_It should have been Bill!"-_Dale from "King of the Hill"

**Chapter 5: Brace for Impact**

POW! POW! POW! Beautiful Gorgeous was shooting close to Cindy to make her jump.

_Gotta fight another fight  
__I've gotta run another night_

"That's right," she was saying, "_Dance_! Dance, you little brat!"

"STOP IT!" Cindy's blood was boiling, and she was starting to have trouble, especially with her wrists tied. She fell close to Beautiful Gorgeous and took advantage of the opportunity to kick the lady's legs from under her. After she dropped the gun, Cindy leapt up and grabbed it behind her. Then she jumped over her hands like a jump rope and pointed it at BG.

_Get it out  
__Check it out  
__I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

"I know how to use this!" she yelled, "And I _will_ if you make me!" She fired 3 feet from Beautiful's head to show her she wasn't kidding. Beautiful jumped up and threw a knife at her, but she moved, and it lodged in the wall. Cindy put her wrists over it and jerked them down, freeing her hands. She quickly spun around when she heard a gunshot by her shoulder. BG had whipped out a revolver. Cindy bolted behind some metal boxes and fired. BG dodged that and ran to the boxes, but her hostage was gone. Cindy leapt from the ceiling and grabbed the wrist that was holding BG's weapon. Some random shots went off. Cindy bit BG's wrist, and she dropped her gun. It fell under a bench in the wall.

_I've gotta get me back  
__I can't be beat, and that's a fact  
__It's okay, I'll find a way  
__You ain't gonna take me down, no way_

"_You little wretch_!" she screeched as she yanked Cindy's hair. Cindy spun and whacked her in the face with the gun handle and kicked her in the stomach to the back.

_Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it  
__Don't push me, I'll fight it  
__Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

Then she scampered to the cockpit and shot off (literally) the auto-pilot. She figured she'd jump out and swim to the nearest shore and contact her friends. (Idiot!) But Beautiful Gorgeous caught her off guard around her throat and pointed Cindy's gun at her head.

_If you can't catch a wave, then you're never gonna ride it  
__You can't come uninvited  
__Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

The side door had flown open from the controls being shot. From outside, a zap was heard, and BG's gun had been turned into...cheese?

"WHAT THE (profanity deleted)!"– BG yelled. They both turned their heads to see Jimmy jump out of another helicopter and tackle Beautiful Gorgeous.

_You can't take me  
__I'm free_

"JIMMY?" Cindy's eyes popped. Libby appeared in the door of the other chopper.

"CINDY!" she bellowed, "COME ON!" Cindy grabbed Jimmy by the back of his shirt and yelled, "JIMMY, WE'VE GOT TO GO! THIS CHOPPER'S GOING DOWN!" Then the engine exploded.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" he panicked, grabbed her hand, and they lunged across the air. Just before they got in, though, Beautiful Gorgeous took sharp aim and shot their pilot in the neck. He gargled for a few seconds, then fell over and died. As the helicopter started to tip, Jimmy hit the floor and quickly grabbed Cindy's arms. Beautiful Gorgeous took aim again and shot Cindy's leg!

_Why did it all go wrong?  
__I wanna know what' s going on_

The maniacal laughter of the falling-in-her-helicopter-to-certain-doom Beautiful Gorgeous was drowned only by Cindy's piercing cry of pain.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled. Everyone was panicking. Far below, Jimmy saw...his **hovercar?**

_And what's this holding me?  
__I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

He scooped Cindy up and yelled, "EVERYBODY! BAIL OUT!"

Screaming, they all jumped out in single file and were caught in the hovercar by–

"JAMAL?" Jimmy said. But there was no time. The impact of their weight threw the hovercar completely off balance! They were headed towards a familiar island.

_I've gotta fight another fight  
__I've gotta fight with all my might  
__I'm getting out, so check it out  
__You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out!_

"EVERYBODY, HANG ON!" Jamal yelled. As they all screamed and braced themselves, Jimmy threw an arm over Cindy's head and Alex grabbed Jamal and shielded him with her body. 2 seconds later, the hovercar crash-landed on the island head-first. The back end tipped and threw everybody out and flipped over.

_Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it!  
__Don't push me! I'll fight it!  
__Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no  
__If you can't catch a wave, then you're never gonna ride it  
__You can't come uninvited  
__Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no  
__You can't take me!  
__I'm free!_

**Author's Review:**

I don't have much time tonight to review, so I'll just leave it to you and explain next chapter. Till then!


	6. Medical Emergency part 1

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They were, well, lovely! And appreciated! Okay, everybody, this chapter centers around Alex and her medical preparedness. Alex fans, get ready to see another one of her shining moments! Enjoy!

* * *

"_You're wasting my life, please!"_-Penelope Taynt from _The Amanda Show

* * *

**  
Chapter 6: Medical Emergency part 1**_

Quick as a wink, Jimmy was up and picking Cindy back up. She was bitterly crying, and had blood all down the front of her shin. She had her head buried in Jimmy's chest and Jimmy had a look of pain etched on his face. Alex stepped up.

"Jimmy!" she approached him, "Follow me! I can help her!" She led him to a nearby palm tree. He sat against it and held Cindy in his lap, facing forward. The others gathered around.

"We need to elevate her leg!" she said, "Goddard, I need you to hold Cindy's leg up. Sheen, Carl, you take Jamal and find seashells. I don't want anyone puking from seeing blood."

She didn't have to tell them twice. Sheen and Carl immediately took Jamal off to find seashells while Goddard gently propped Cindy's leg up with a bowl he popped out his back to catch the blood.

"Cindy?" Alex said nicely. Cindy looked at her.

"I'm going to cut part of your capris off so I can fix your leg, okay?" Alex said. Cindy nodded.

"Okay," Alex said. She reached into a pocket inside her doctor's coat and withdrew a four-dimensional hypercube like Jimmy's.

"No, it's not yours," she read his mind, "I liked yours, so I made one for me." She pushed the button, and a big white plastic carrying case popped out.

"A good doctor never goes anywhere without the tools of her trade," Alex repeated her philosophy to the amazed fiancees as she pulled on her medical gloves (the disposable ones) and mask. She put her hair behind her ears; that was her sign that she was about to do something.

She opened up the case and rolled out a packet of sharp objects, (like those things you carry paint brushes in) but didn't reach for one yet. First, she reached for a white cloth and a bottle of ether.

"Cindy," she explained while turning the bottle upside down with the cloth inside, "I'm gonna put you to sleep, and then I'm gonna get that bullet out, okay?" Cindy nodded, her breathing shallow.

"Here," Alex handed Jimmy the cloth, "Now breathe that in, Cindy. What does it smell like?" Cindy eagerly took the cloth and put it over her mouth and nose and breathed deep, wanting desperately to escape the pain. Jimmy put his hand over hers, thinking _'This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen'_ over and over.

"Peaches," Cindy said sleepily, "It smells like peaches."

"Keep breathing, Cindy," Jimmy said, "You're going to be okay. We'll go home together, and we'll plan our wedding, and we'll get married, and you'll walk down the aisle to me. After that, you won't have to walk, 'cause I'll carry you to the hovercar or the rocket, and we'll go anywhere you want for our honeymoon. You just name the place, and we'll be there in a heartbeat." Cindy smiled behind the cloth.

"Anywhere?" she asked, almost asleep.

"Anywhere at all," he answered, "You want to go to the moon, we'll go to the moon. You want Mars, Japan, or a galaxy tour, we'll do it. And we'll watch the stars every night, and the sunrise every morning." Cindy leaned back on him.

"I'd like that," she whispered, "I'll go anywhere with you, Jimmy. I don't care; as long as we're together..." her voice trailed off, and her head became dead weight on his neck. Libby, Jimmy, and Alex stared at her for a minute.

"She's out," he said.

"Good," said Alex, "That was the easy part."

**Author's Review:**

(evil laughter!) Another cliffhanger! I am the mistress of cliffies! Mwa ha ha ha! Okay, calming down...I realize this is a little short, but don't worry. It all works out the way I want it to, or at least I make it look that way. LOL! What do you think? Review, please!


	7. Medical Emergency part 2

For the record, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SURGERY TOOLS. This is fan fiction: Just go with it, 'kay? Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 7: Medical Emergency part 2: Pinky Promise Broken**

Libby looked uneasily at Alex.

"Here," Alex handed her a pair of disposable gloves and a mask, "I'll need your help." Libby gulped, nodded, and put them on. Alex got out a pair of scissors and cut from the bottom of Cindy's capris to just above her knee cap. Libby drew in a sharp breath to see her bullet wound.

"Let's get started," Alex said grimly, "Libby, I need you to hold these clampers for me when I'm done with them, okay?" She got out what looked like a pair of scissors with the blades sort of curved out. With these, she pushed into the muscle and parted it in a couple of inches until she found the bullet.

"Dang," she said, "It's lodged into the bone. Here, Libby–hold these." While Libby held the clampers (I guess they're called) in place, Alex got a long pair of tweezers and carefully went in. Slowly, she gripped the bullet shell and wiggled a little bit. Finally, she tugged it out and put it in a petri dish. Then she reached in her case and pulled out a small white bottle.

"This," she told Jimmy, who'd been watching her, "is artificial marrow, an invention of mine. There's a hole in her bone, so I'm going to fill it with this stuff (as she said this, she got a medicine syringe–like the one you put in your mouth–and filled it with the marrow) and the artificial marrow will attach itself to the real marrow and become real itself." Luckily for her, the bone was now dry, the blood and fluid having drained out of the wounded area. Alex filled the hole in with the toothpaste-like marrow and spaded it over with a one-inch long triangle-shaped tool. Within minutes, the artificial marrow hardened and became bone itself.

Alex breathed with relief. Now it was just a matter of stitching the muscle back together. It would take longer, but she could do it. After pouring some rubbing alcohol on the leg, Alex threaded her special medical needle and slowly but surely sewed the muscle back together. Libby put the clampers back in the case; they were no longer needed. Libby could now take off her gloves and mask.

"If you're done with me," she said, standing, "I need to talk to Jamal." Alex nodded and continued her slow stitching. She raised her eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"You should get some sleep, Jim," she said, turning back to her work, "You look tired."

"I'm fine," he said dismissively, "Besides, I've gotta work on the hovercar."

"No," she cut him off, "The rest of us can work on the hovercar. You need to stay with Cindy. Plus, you look like you've got a lot on your mind right now. What's wrong?"

Jimmy sighed and laid his head against the tree.

"Somehow," he closed his eyes, "I knew something like this would happen. You know I have enemies, Alex. Somewhere in the back of my oversized mind, I was afraid one of them would find out and try to hurt us. The last thing they want is to see me happy...I don't know what to do." He looked at her with pleading eyes, as if she had all the answers. Alex regarded him with her infamous owl-like gaze, like she was searching his soul for answers he couldn't find himself. Then she finished sewing the leg.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Beautiful Gorgeous," she said, putting her things away, "If she hasn't died in that crash, the government can arrest her for murder. She killed our pilot, so it'll be a lethal injection for her." Jimmy's face paled; this kind of subject is hard for anyone to swallow. He was sure Alex knew the chemicals they used too, but was afraid to ask.

Alex closed her case, removed her mask and gloves, and stood up.

"I'm going to find a spring to wash my tools in," she said, "Come on, Goddard. You'll need it, too." The dog gently put Cindy's leg down. As Goddard followed Alex into the jungle, Jimmy couldn't help feeling familiarity with this island.

Meanwhile, Libby talked with Jamal.

"Jamal," she said sternly, "Look at me." He dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

"Do you know why I'm not happy?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered dully.

"Then tell me why I'm not happy," she said.

"Because I disobeyed you?" he said.

Carl and Sheen were with them, silent.

"That's right," she affirmed, "Now tell me why you disobeyed me."

"Because I got scared about you," Jamal started to tear up, "I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, and I wanted to help rescue Cindy, too! So I told Goddard to find Jimmy, and he showed me to drive his hovercar." He started to cry. Libby didn't waver, but she saddened.

"Jamal," she said sadly, "You pinky-promised!"

"I'm sorry, Libby!" he wept, "I just"--

"I know, I know," she said, "Come here, baby." He went to her open arms and she held him and rocked on her heels. Jamal looked up and saw Sheen winking at him and giving him the thumbs up. Jamal winked and thumbed up back.

"I forgive you this time, Jamal," she pulled him back, "but from now on, you keep your pinky promises, okay?"

"Okay!" he piped.

"Now come on," she stood and took his hand, "Cindy'll be awake any minute." Sheen held his other hand.

"See, Little Man?" he said brightly, "I _told_ you girls are suckers when you cry! OW!" Libby whacked her boyfriend upside the head.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Carl asked after Cindy woke up.

"Yeah," said Cindy, "Where'd she go, Jimmy?"

"She went inland to find water," he said, "so she...could..."

Then he remembered.

Cindy found she was able to stand, and she didn't hurt! She even did one of her karate moves.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" she asked brightly. She saw him standing at the tree they'd been under. It had "J+C Forever" carved in a heart on it. That's when Cindy realized.

"Hey!" she lit up, "Jimmy, this is _our_ island! Who would have thought it?" At first, she linked arms with him and leaned on him all cutesy. But then she saw his pale face and, after wracking her brain, realized what was wrong.

"If this _is_ our island," she spoke Jimmy's thoughts, "that means..." They stared at each other, and the others suddenly remembered. None too soon, they heard a piercing feminine shriek deep within the trees. Their voices became one just before they scampered into the jungle.

"**_ALEX!"_**

**Author's Review:**

DON'T PANIC, EVERYBODY! Mwa ha ha ha! Another cliffhanger! I'm getting pretty good at this! YEAH! (I wish I had a bigger caps lock. Their panicked volume was much higher, but this is the best I could get out of all 3 prints.

Anyway, as I said before, I don't know how a surgery goes: the only one I've actually experienced, I've been asleep for...so...bleh. Just go along and tell me what you think, okay? L8R, GATORS!


	8. A Tight, Sticky Spot

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (confetti) We finally get a Review Reply thingy! I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Anyway, now this means I can just reply personally to all my wonderful readers! But I'd still like to give a shout-out to **ReddistheRose**, my number one JN reader, and **quietthinker**, who is totally cool! And the rest of y'all, I LOVE YOOOOU! All right, next chapter! Please review!

**Chapter 8: A Tight, Sticky Spot**

Jimmy led his friends in a frantic run through the jungle; he and Cindy had the luxury of knowing every square inch of this island. Alex didn't. The others didn't either, but they sure remembered their terrifying encounter the _last_ time they were there. And if Jimmy was right (which he is 85 of the time)...

"Gas planets!" he cursed himself, "What was I _thinking_, letting her go alone?"

"But Goddard's with her, isn't he?" Libby yelled, carrying Jamal, "He _went_ with her, didn't he?" As if in answer, Goddard came crashing through the underbrush with Alex in tow, wrapped in a spider-type cocoon with only her feet and head out. Goddard bee-lined on a sharp left ahead of everyone, headed toward where the pond would be.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Alex's voice dragged as Goddard pulled her out of harm's way at top speed. Looking to his left where Goddard had come out, Jimmy heard before he saw the giant spider crashing every tree in its path.

"FOLLOW THE DOG!" he screamed, grabbing Cindy's hand. They ran in Goddard's direction. Cindy saw Libby getting tired, so she quickly took Jamal, and Sheen grabbed her arm and kept her going.

Finally, they reached the pond where Goddard had just gotten Alex out of the cocoon with his laser vision.

"JIMMY!" she reached into her coat, "SHOOT THIS AT IT! IT'S POISON!" Before he could take the poison from her, though, a huge tree was heard falling and it came crashing onto the giant spider. Everyone jumped away.

When everything stopped, the kids were very confused.

"Okay," Cindy panted, putting Jamal down, "What...just happened here?" She held Jamal's hand tightly; he did NOT need to be anywhere near the dead creature. They heard a moan and a rustling in the branches.

"Sheen, help me!" Alex ran to the fallen tree. Sheen followed her to the movement and uncovered a woman in a tight black suit.

"Of course," Alex said fatalistically, "Why am I not surprised?" She and Sheen carefully lifted her up. She was alive, but badly hurt.

"Jimmy!" Alex yelled, "Look who's here!" Needless as it is to say, the woman they just rescued and were now half-carrying, half-dragging to the pond was Beautiful Gorgeous. On their way back, Alex grabbed up some palm leaves.

"Careful," she said. She lay her on the leaves by the pond. Beautiful Gorgeous was breathing worse than Cindy had. She had a shard of a helicopter blade in her side. Alex held up her doctor's case.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked seriously, "Do you want to live?" (I know it's kind of a dumb question, but it just sounded profound.)

"That's," she let out in small breaths, "What...I'm here...for...isn't it? Please..." she couldn't say anymore.

"Don't worry," Alex said, readying a new cloth of ether, "I'll try and help you." She covered BG's face (mouth and nose) with the cloth, and the spy fell limp.

"Jimmy," she tossed him her stethoscope, "I need you now. This is much worse than a gunshot wound. Keep track of her heart rate for me, would you? Write on whatever you have to, but keep her here."

Even with all the things he'd done to help his enemies, Jimmy had never imagined something like this. He was amazed sometimes at Alex's medical dedication. She was truly an example of being prepared. ("_You never know_," she once said, "_when you'll be in a situation where it's life or death. If you're not prepared, you or someone else is screwed_.")

Jimmy put on the stethoscope and turned his attention to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"My gosh," Alex whispered after she'd taken out the blade piece, "Two of her ribs are broken. I'll have to bridge them together." They were only a couple of centimeters apart, so Alex, after applying (once again) some artificial marrow to the ends, had Carl and Sheen gently push them together. In minutes, like Cindy's leg, the ribs were reattached. After that, Alex had them sit BG up so she could run some rubbing alcohol over the wound. After she dabbed that up, Alex stitched up the side.

"She'll still be weak for a while," she announced, "This was close to a fatal injury, and she's lost a lot of blood. How's her heart, Jim?" He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Good," she sighed. She then gathered her things.

"Goddard," she asked, "Could you boil some water for me?" (Out of 11 million and 4 things, _certainly_ he can boil a pot of water.)

"Bark, bark!" he made a pot out his back and scooped some water out of the pond. After sterilizing and replacing her tools, Alex washed the blood off her hands. Jamal approached her.

"Doctor Alex," he quietly asked, "Why did you help that lady? She hurt Cindy! She's scary and bad! Why did you save her?" Alex sat on her heels and fixed her gaze on the child.

"I guess it's just the doctor within me," she touched his head, "that says it doesn't matter who it is. When someone's hurt, it's every doctor's responsibility to try to help them. Do you understand?"

"I think so," he nodded. She smiled.

"Good," she said. She then went to her spider web cocoon and cut away some of the web with her pocket knife and wrapped it tightly around BG's hands.

"She may be a patient," she said, "but she's still dangerous." Everyone agreed.

"Let's get her back to the beach," Jimmy said, "I still have to fix the hovercar." They made a hammock out of tree vines and put palm leaves down for cushioning. Alex made sure they made her comfortable. They carefully carried her back through the trees on a safer trail that Jimmy and Cindy knew. Once they secured her, (they tethered her forearms to a tree root with vines) Cindy and Jamal kept eyes on her while the others helped Jimmy with the hovercar.

**Author's Review**:

Guys: I am SO sorry I took so long! It's just that I've been busy with school, work, etc. Plus, the radio's playing Christmas music now, so I'm more enslaved to the radio than ever! XD Anyway, what did y'all think of it? Good? Bad? Whatever? Review, please!


	9. A Story and An Arrest

All riiiight! Let's get cooking!

"_...the true key to success is to have as many hot 60s-looking girls in your filmstrips as possible!"_-Strong Bad E-mail "space program."

**Chapter 9: A Story and An Arrest**

When she came to, Beautiful Gorgeous found herself lying on sand under a palm tree. Her hands were wrapped in web in front of her, and her forearms were tethered to the roots of the tree. She was amazed to find the pain had gone!

"Hello, Beautiful," Cindy smirked, "Sleep well?" BG groaned and shielded her eyes from the sun. Jamal quickly half-hid behind Cindy.

"I," Beautiful said, "I'm alive?"

"As alive as you're gonna get," was Cindy's answer.

"Why don't I hurt?" the older woman asked, "I feel no pain, but I'm weak. Why is that?"

"Your lack of pain," she answered, "is because of the expert care of my friend. We know that's why you saved us; so she could save you. You're lucky that she had enough compassion to even put you out, let alone perform surgery on you. She took that blade out of you, sterilized you, and put you back together. Your weak condition is due to your loss of blood. You lost a **lot** of it, apparently. I'd expect any other person to be delirious with gratitude for what she did, but I know you too well to expect that from you." Cindy sat back on her bottom.

"Oh," she added, "And Libby and I took all your standard gadgets while you were asleep. You're not getting away this time." Beautiful Gorgeous said nothing.

"So," she finally asked, "What happens now?"

"Simple enough," Cindy shrugged, "Jimmy's gonna fix his hovercar and we're gonna turn you in." Beautiful Gorgeous scoffed.

"Big deal," she said, "I can deal with prison."

"Not when we've got you on murder," Cindy turned icy, "A government pilot is dead because of you, I understand. I'm afraid you've got a lot more to worry about than orange suits. You'll be losing a lot more than your already poor fashion sense." As they shared a silent battle of eye-lock, Libby walked up to them.

"Jimmy's almost done with the–oh," she said, seeing Beautiful Gorgeous awake, "You're awake. That's good, 'cause I've been wanting to ask you: how in the sam hill did you survive the helicopter crash, and with your injury, too?" Beautiful Gorgeous closed her eyes, sighed, and put her head back.

"Looks like I've got nothing left to do," she said, "It's not that long of a story...

"_When the chopper went down, I was sure I was done for. The fire, the explosion, the water filling up inside, (shudder) oh, it was horrible. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, the back blade kept spinning until it broke on the rocks. One of the pieces found me, the same piece your personal doctor pulled out. With pain like that, you'd be paralyzed. I wasn't. I had to get out of that water and find you. I knew about your friend; many people do. My only hope was in her hands. That was the only thing that dragged me on my knees to shore. It pushed me through the jungle, those (profanity deleted) trees and bushes. The humidity was unbearable. When I neared the pond and heard you all panicking, I climbed that huge tree to stay safe. Wounded and a woman are not good things to be in a place like this, even if you're tough as nails._

"_Anyway, when I saw your friend tied up in that web blanket and the rest of you being chased by that spider, I put two and two together. All I had was a laser on my wrist, which you two observant young ladies so **kindly** relieved me of, so I used it on the tree. It was the only tree I could find that would be big enough to destroy that monster, and it obviously worked. And, of course, you all know what happened after that."_

"Snap," Libby whispered, her eyes slightly wide, "Bad as you are, lady, you're tough as nails and a survivor. I admire you for that, if nothing else." Beautiful Gorgeous eyed her.

"I'm so honored," she remarked curtly, "to be such a good influence."

"You'd have done better not to be any influence," Jimmy had approached them. A muscular hand touched BG's shoulder.

"Beautiful Gorgeous," Commander Baker said, "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Cindy Vortex and the murder of Timothy Johnson, our best helicopter pilot." He started to lift her up.

"Sir, _please_ be careful," Alex ran to them, "She's recovering from a serious injury..."

"Jimmy!" Cindy stood and faced her fiancee, "Where did these people come from?" She and Libby noticed a squad of agents and what looked like a fancy-pants underwater jet.

"The hovercar won't fit us all _and_ Beautiful Gorgeous," he said, "so I called in a 'personal escort' for her." The two lovers watched Commander Baker escort Beautiful Gorgeous to the water jet under Alex's careful tutelage.

"Hey, Commander B!" Sheen ran after him, "I want to ride with Beautiful Gorgeous in the cool water jet, too!" Growling, Libby shoved up her sleeve and want to remind "the Sheenster" who his heart belonged to. Carl covered Jamal's eyes from it and taught him the "We're spies" song. Cindy leaned wearily on Jimmy.

"It's not over yet, is it?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I'm afraid not." There was one more ordeal to go through with Beautiful Gorgeous...their last one.

"We'll have to watch, won't we?" she looked up at him.

His eyes were troubled, but they held the answer, like they often did.

"They may ask us to," he dully said. Cindy held onto him.

"No, Jimmy," she trembled, "I'm not sure I could take it."

"Hey," he quieted her and rubbed her back, "It's gonna be okay, Cindy. We'll get through this like we did everything else." She nodded wordlessly and looked at her left hand. The icon was still there, like a faint tan line. She smiled, remembering that they had a wedding to plan.

Meanwhile, Alex fussed over Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Oh, listen to this," BG said, "Her friend was hurt too, yet she's freaking out over a villain."

"There's a whole world of difference between your injuries, Beautiful Gorgeous," Alex said icily, "And you know it. You shot Cindy with a .45 in one of the least fatal places it could have reached, and only because you were desperate to hurt her. _You _were gashed by a helicopter blade, broke two ribs, and nearly lost too much blood to keep you alive! You almost DIED, BG! I don't know about you, but I'd feel a little more meek after having a literal near-death experience!"

"She's got a point," Sheen scooted next to Alex, "Plus, I'd feel grateful to the person who just saved my life."

"Not that we're _hinting_ or anything," Libby said sarcastically next to Sheen, "but a thank you would be nice."

"What for?" BG calmly retorted, "It doesn't matter. I'm going down anyway."

"What do you mean?" Alex snapped her head up.

"She murdered someone, Ms. Turner," Commander Baker touched her shoulder, "You know what that means." Alex stared at him. Of **course** she knew; BG was a notorious villain who killed and tried to kill. Still, it was hard for Alex. She'd never lost anyone before, and this was tantamount to if BG had died in the first place.

Maybe, she thought, that would have been better.

**Author's Review:**

Okay, for the record, I don't know about guns or capital punishment or anything like that stuff. It's _fan fiction_; so just go with it, 'kay?

I think this chapter is probably going to attract some more sympathy for Alex. The last time was in her debut, _The Night in New Jersey_, where Jimmy and Cindy first met her. Those of you who read that story remember well that her best friend had died by her own hand. But I don't need to explain all that again...even though I pretty much already did. But it's like I said: You definitely catch a little more of Alex's nature of nurture! XD (Get it?)

If any of y'all are wondering what the crap Jimmy and Cindy were talking about in that last scene, just keep your eyes out for the next and final chapter. You've all been great so far, but if you want to finish it out, you're going to have to keep an eye out for me! ;D L8R!

-samuraistar


	10. Guilty Witness

Well, guys, this is it. The final chapter in the first part of a three-part...erm...thing. I'd like to thank y'all who've hitched up for the ride, and special message for those of you who were wanting to see Beautiful Gorgeous die:

Um...yeah. Just you wait. Let's go!

* * *

"_My dear young lady, there is one plan which no one has yet suggested and which is well worth trying...We might all try minding our own business."_- Professor Kirke, _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Guilty Witness**

Sheen, Libby, Alex, Cindy, Jimmy, and Carl all sat in a row in nice chairs (in that order) in a small, rectangular dark room with one door on their right. Commander Baker stood stiffly by them, matching their stony expressions. They were all facing a thick, hotel-style curtain that ran only halfway down the wall and was as long as a mattress. Jimmy couldn't remember the last time a jury conferred so shortly. Five minutes, a guilty verdict, and here they were.

_Playground school bell rings again_

"Anybody who's too squeamish," the commander said, "Leave now." Carl's turned stomach quickly ushered him out. Sheen would have left too, but he wanted to stay with Libby. They were holding hands more for strength than anything, as were Jimmy and Cindy. Cindy looked at Alex; she had a handkerchief that she was wringing in her lap and tears in her green owl-like eyes. Cindy grabbed her hand.

"You did the right thing, Alex," she whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I saved her life only to have her lose it, Cindy," she whispered back, "You have no idea how it feels to lose a patient...I never should have saved her. I knew she'd face this anyway. I..." She couldn't speak anymore. Cindy brought Alex's wavy red head to her shoulder.

"It's all right," she said, "You did what you could. If anything, you saved her from a slow, painful death. This will take less than a minute; you know that."

_Rain clouds come to play again_

"Hey," Jimmy reached across Cindy and touched Alex's head, "This is tough for us, too. You're not alone." Alex held his hand with both of hers.

"Yeah," Sheen agreed, "None of us have ever (gulp) witnessed an execution before."

"Guys," Libby shushed, "It's time." They snapped to attention, but Cindy kept Alex's hand sheltered between hers while Jimmy kept his hand across Cindy's shoulders. As if by magic, the curtains swept swiftly open.

Two guards led Beautiful Gorgeous into the chamber behind the window to the restraining table with one arm rest. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed. She lay on the table refusing to look at the children and allowed herself to be strapped in.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
__Hello, I am your mind  
__giving you someone to talk to...  
__Hello..._

'_I knew it would lead to this eventually,'_ she thought, her heart pounding, _'I guess I was just too good at being bad.'_

Then she gasped! The chemical injection had shot into her bloodstream and raced to her heart. It was then that Jimmy saw the only sign of humanity he'd ever seen or would see from her: Fear. Her muscles contracted, her limbs lifted as much as the restraints would allow, her breathing shook, and then her head fell back with a soft thump as her eyes closed for the last time. She never moved again. They waited, but the silence that hung thick in the room confirmed that the woman behind the window was not getting back up. After what had seemed like a seven-year eternity, Beautiful Gorgeous was out of their lives forever. Just like that, she was dead.

_If I smile and don't believe,  
__soon, I know I'll wake from this dream._

"She's gone!" Jimmy whispered, amazed, "I don't believe it!" A burden had been lifted from them all. One of their greatest dangers was now eliminated.

_Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken._

As they flew home, a wave of relief swept over them all.

_Hello  
__I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
__Don't cry_

"Maybe now," Libby said, "We can focus our attention on the wedding." Jimmy and Cindy smiled, then kissed. Carl, Sheen, and Alex pretended to have a group hurl and were promptly whapped upside their heads by Libby.

"Y'all had better get used to it," she chided them, "least till they leave for the honeymoon," she muttered.

"We're safe now," Cindy sighed, "It's over."

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

But could he really be sure?

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping!  
__Hello! I'm still here,  
__all that's left of yesterday_

THE END  
OF THE BEGINNING

**Author's Review:**

Wow. That was the coolest execution (and only) I've ever written! I actually got the setting from CSI, don't remember which episode. The song is "Hello" by Evanescence, (duh) and...That's the end of the story! Or is it? (Dun-dun-DUUUUN...)

Please keep me on your alerts, readers! I promise to have the next story up...soon! I mean, I want to start coming up with some Christmas stuff, but that's for Teen Titans. I'm just not feeling a JN Christmas fic...yet. Plus, I've started a "Chobits" fic (that's a manga, for those of you who don't know). Applause! Was that a great story, or WHAT? BOO-YAH! Also, there will be more songs, more song quotes, and more other meaningless stupid quotes to come that have absolutely nothing to do with the story!

Question: Did any of you feel the drama of BG's execution like I did? I mean, whoo! That was cool, if I say so myself! (And I _do_.) But I want to know what you guys think. See y'all later! Kisses! Hugs! Cookies!

Your Servant in Writing,

-samuraistar


End file.
